El Conejo y el León
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Quisiera sentir esto por siempre, este calor llenando mi ser, dándome la bienvenida a un mundo donde ya no hay soledad, más miradas de desprecio por parte de los que son mis seres queridos. Este seria un mundo ideal. [Yaoi SasuHina]
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** SasuHina  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Hurt/Confort

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**El Conejo y el León **

_[Yaoi SasuHina]_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_._

_._

_._

A veces me pregunto si existirán otros mundos paralelos, si nuestras personalidades variarían en estos, si en alguno de esos lugares tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentar a mi padre, para ser más fuerte y ser reconocido por el. Porque en el mundo que me toco vivir, en este lugar donde no soy más que un débil conejo, no es el paraíso que quisiera.

Nuestro Clan es uno muy antiguo. Somos seres mágicos si se puede decir de alguna manera. Naturalmente somos esas suaves y esponjosas criaturas peludas llamadas conejos, pero que a la vez podemos tomar forma humana cuando deseemos. Así mismo ocurre con otras especies, eso mismo pasa con esta persona que me observa a lo lejos sobre una de las ramas de un árbol. Ese chico de cabellos negros y tez blanca, de ojos negros como la noche.

Pero esta vez no pienso en ello, no importa lo mucho que me intimide su oscura aura, ni porqué no deja de mirarme como todos los días desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Esta noche solo puedo pensar en el dolor que siento, en las palabras de desprecio de mi progenitor por no ser más fuerte.

¿Es que no entiende que no puedo ser como Hanabi? ¿Por qué tiene que recalcar el hecho de que soy un hombre y como tal debo ser fuerte, todo un representante de los míos?

Puedo sentir como mis ojos se humedecen de solo recordar sus ofensas, sus palabras diciéndome que no soy digno de ser su hijo por ser más débil que mi hermana. ¿Podría este mundo tener varios anexos a el? Y si es así, ¿Por qué tuve que nacer en este?. Ya no podía contener mi sufrimiento, la pena que embriagaba mi corazón. Con dieciséis años y aún no puedo contener mis emociones. Soy un fracasado como dice mi padre.

No me importaría incluso si ese león quiere devorarme, porque no tengo valía en este oscuro mundo.

_No soy útil para nadie, no soy nada ante los ojos de alguien..._

Con el peso de mis sentimientos abrazo mis piernas. Mis orejas de color blanco permanecen caídas hacia los lados. Como siempre me humillo ante los ojos de alguien más, sin importarme lo patético que logro verme en este estado, frente al pequeño lago que me da la acogida como tantas veces.

Angustiado vuelvo a mi otra apariencia, tratando por todos los medios de buscar algo de calor en el césped que esta bajo mi esponjoso cuerpo de color blanco invierno. Quería consuelo, no sentirme más de esta manera. Tan...

_Solo_

Pronto el cansancio fue venciendo lentamente a este triste sentimiento, a estas lágrimas que no paraban de emerger por mis blanquecinas orbes. Tenía frio, y me consultaba entre las nubes de mi ensoñación si llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, si ese león saldría por fin de su escondite para así acabar con mi existencia.

_¿Acaso alguien me extrañaría si desapareciera?_

Era difícil mantenerme despierto ya. El agotamiento mental era demasiado pesado para mí en este punto. Han sido muchos años de desprecios, de que no se valoren las cosas que hago, el esfuerzo que pongo por ser de utilidad.

De la nada sentí como un calor me envolvía, como me invitaba a acurrucarme en búsqueda de consuelo. Me pregunte internamente si tal vez la muerte me estaba dando su acogida, si estaba divagando entre las posibilidades de un posible ataque fulminante de ese felino de mirada intimidante. Pero me encontraba muy cansado para abrir mis ojos, para comprobarlo por mismo.

Quisiera sentir esto por siempre, este calor llenando mi ser, dándome la bienvenida a un mundo donde ya no hay soledad, más miradas de desprecio por parte de los que son mis seres queridos. Este seria un mundo ideal

_...Mi mundo ideal... _

**...**

El frio llegaba de improvisto a mi pequeño cuerpo. Era como si aquel calor que me envolvió, de pronto se perdiese con el cantar de las aves, siendo llevado por la suave brisa que comenzaba a acariciar mi pelaje. Mis ojos comenzaron a buscar la luz, notando como los rayos del sol comenzaban a llegar débilmente.

Mi primer pensamiento fue consultarme que era lo que había sentido, esa calidez que me había embriagado tras comenzar a dormitar hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo. ¿Es que no estaba muerto? ¿Estaba condenado a seguir viviendo en esta oscuridad?

Hinata-sama. ─ El sonido de una voz diciendo mi nombre me saco de mis pensamientos, invitándome a tomar mi forma humana, a buscar desganado la figura de mi primo a la distancia. ─ Le estaba buscando. ¿No me diga que paso la noche en este lugar?

_Cualquier lugar es mejor que mi hogar niisan, eso deberías saberlo. _─ Pienso para mi al mirarlo llegar a mi lado. Bajando la mirada llega el recuerdo del día anterior, cuando mi padre nuevamente me regañaba. Ahí estabas tú. ¿Por qué te comportas ahora así conmigo, cuando ayer nada salía de tus labios mientras nos observabas? ¿Es que soy yo quien esta mal? ─ ¿Padre pregunto por mi?

Si. Aunque tuviese estos sentimientos en mi, aún guardaba la mínima esperanza de que se preocupase por mi desaparición, porque no llegue adormir a casa tras salir huyendo de sus crueles palabras. Pero me basto con ver tu expresión llena de compasión hacía mi persona, con el silencio que me regalabas mientras acariciabas mi cabello azulino.

No quería llorar, pero cada vez me costaba más contener mi llanto.

Volvamos a casa Hinata-sama. Le ayudare a entrenar. ─ En silencio y con la mirada perdida en el césped que acariciaba la planta de mis pies, nos fuimos alejando de aquel lago, de ese sitio que tanto suelo frecuentar en búsqueda de consuelo. Inconscientemente mi rostro se desvía levemente hacía el camino dejado, buscando quizás esos ojos negros escondidos entre las ramas de los arboles, preguntándome si quizás esa persona todavía se hallaba en ese lugar, observándome.

**...**

Los días siguieron transcurriendo como siempre. No se si era normal que uno termine acostumbrándose a este tipo de cosas, pero ya la amargura solo me dura unos segundos, ya que he retomado una antigua costumbre que me había dejado mi fallecida madre.

Hace mucho que no hacía esos ungüentos de hierbas medicinales, pero es una buena manera de distraerme de los problemas, de ayudar a quienes salgan heridos de alguna pelea o entrenamiento. Además que es divertido ir en búsqueda de las plantas al bosque, e incluso he conocido a varios chicos de mi edad, de distintas especies a la mía.

Ahora mismo me encontraba junto a dos chicas. Ambas eran del mismo linaje de ese sujeto de cabello negro. Sus nombres eran Sakura e Ino. Y para mi sorpresa, ambas gustaban de ese sujeto que lograba poner mis pelos de punta.

En verdad que no pareces un chico Hinata-kun. ─ Me dijo de pronto la chica de cabello rosa. Ella es la persona que responde por el nombre de la flor del cerezo. Es alguien muy entusiasta, de carácter muy fuerte y con un corazón puro. Al escucharle sentí el calor en mis pómulos. Estaba avergonzado. No era la primera vez que me lo decían.

Es cierto. Tu rostro es muy suave y delicado. ─ Acoto mi otra acompañante, la cual sonreía coquetamente mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de su cabello tan brillante como el sol. ─ ¿No quieres tener una pareja de otro linaje?

Ahora si que podía sentir como el calor llegaba a cada rincón de mi rostro. Ni siquiera podía responder a sus palabras debido a mi cortedad, a mi constante timidez. Y este sentir aumentaba al sentirles reírse por mis reacciones.

E-Esperen. ¿E-Ese no es Sasuke-kun? ─ Mis blanquecina mirada fue a parar desde mi amiga Sakura, hacia la persona que había nombrado. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al cruzar nuestras miradas. No sabía porque me ponía nervioso, al punto de no poder mantenérsela por mucho tiempo. ─ ¿Qué estará haciendo por estas partes del bosque?

No lo se frentona, pero cada día que lo veo lo encuentro más guapo. ─ Ambas seguían platicando de lo maravilloso que ese chico era, de como les gustaría que las escogiera como su futura pareja. Mientras yo trataba de distraerme cortando algunas otras hierbas que me hacían falta. ─ ¿Crees que nos esté mirando a alguna de nosotras? ¿Por qué esta mirando para acá, verdad?

Si. Me pone nerviosa la intensidad de su mirada. ─ Al menos en eso coincidía con la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes. Sus ojos negros son muy intensos, muy penetrantes. Cada vez que me topaba con estos de frente, sentía como si me fuera a perder en ellos. Aunque su mirada era muy fría, podía sentir que había algo más en ella.

_Algo que me daba curiosidad, pero también miedo de descubrir. _

¡Ino cerda! Guarda silencio que viene para acá. ─ Podía sentir como mis ojos reflejaron la sorpresa de escuchar tales palabras. ¿Por qué mi corazón comenzaba a latir tan intensamente?. No era como si ese sujeto fuese a hablar conmigo. Podía percibirlo ya frente a nosotros, con su atención puesta sobre nuestras cabezas. ¿Por qué me sentía tan nervioso? Debería estar acostumbrado a esto, ya que siempre lo podía sentir observarme, asechándome desde las sombras. ─ H-Hola Sasuke-kun...

Tú eres del Clan Hyuga, ¿o me equivoco? ─ ¿Acaso se refería a mí? ¿Había ignorado las palabras de Sakura, y me había hablado? ¿Cómo era que sabía de los míos? ─ El Clan de los conejos, aquellos que poseen el poder de la Diosa de la luna...

Sé que mis ojos reflejaron el peso de esas palabras. Era ese reconocimiento, esa responsabilidad la que pesaba, la que mi padre me recalcaba siempre.

...¿Eso es cierto Hinata-kun? ─ Podía escuchar la interrogante de parte de mi amiga de cabellos rubios, más no tenía deseos de enfrentar sus miradas, demostrar lo mucho que afectaba tal titulo en los míos.

...Yo tengo que marcharme. Niisan debe estar buscándome. ─ Aún sin enfrentar sus miradas me puse de pie, volteándome para emprender mi marcha. Pero una mano agarrando una de mis muñecas me detuvo. Aquello inconscientemente me invito a posar mi atención en esa persona, en quien había impedido que me fuese. ¿Por qué ese sujeto se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que quería de mí?

¿Qué es ese sujeto tuyo? ─ ¿Eh? No entendía esa pregunta, y no podía evitar reflejarlo en mis ojos blanquecinos. ─ ¿Son pareja?

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas al escuchar su consulta. Verme en ese plan era muy vergonzoso.

...E-Él es mi primo... ─ Respondí con clara timidez. ¿Por qué me sentía como una chica? ¿Por qué me hacía ese tipo de interrogantes?.

No has respondido mi pregunta Hyuga. ¿Son pareja? ─ Con algo de temor le mire, notando claro disgusto en sus ojos negros. ¿Por qué se ponía de esa manera? No entendía a esta persona, porque siempre se comportaba de una manera tan extraña.

Somos familia. Además que ambos somos machos... ─ Murmure tras unos segundos de silencio, cuando por fin había logrado escapar de su penetrante mirada. Era como si estuviese tratando de leerme, de ver más allá. Era imposible enfrentar sus ojos negros.

...Eso no es un impedimento. ─ ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿A que ambos éramos familiares, o que ambos compartíamos el mismo sexo? ¿O tal vez eran ambas cosas? ─ Pero veo que no estas mintiendo.

Tras lo dicho mi muñeca fue dejada en libertad. E ignorando las palabras de las dos personas que nos habían estado acompañando, le vi marcharse tal como había llegado, en completo silencio.

**... **

Independientemente del conocer mis limitaciones, mi debilidad, una parte de mi siempre quiere seguir intentándolo. Deseaba ser alguien más fuerte, digno de ser el hijo de mi padre. Quería que me reconociese, que me dijese que soy merecedor de ser su descendiente.

Era por eso mismo que me hallaba como tantas otras veces entrenando, intentando mejorar hasta que mi cuerpo ya no lograba dar un golpe más. A pesar de que sentía que no conseguía superarme como quisiera, era satisfactorio intentarlo hasta que mi cuerpo transpirase debido al esfuerzo. No me importaba quedar sudoroso, después de todo aún podía bañarme en este lago.

Mi cuerpo caía agotado de rodillas al césped. Tratando de regular mi respiración fijo mi vista en lo alto del cielo, lo hermoso que lucia este completamente estrellado. Pero mi ser se tenso de improvisto ante una presencia conocida a mis espaldas. Podía sentirle en ese lugar sin necesidad de voltear.

¿Tentando a otras especies Hyuga? ─ Podía percibir como el calor se situaba en mis pómulos, pero aún así voltee a mirarle, captando su imponente figura mientras seguía en mi posición en este césped. ¿Por qué se encontraba nuevamente en ese lugar? ─ ¿Quieres convertirte en comida de algún depredador?

Ante sus palabras, de solo observar como sonreía con oscura diversión, instintivamente mi cuerpo se movió hacía atrás, temeroso. ¿Seria que por fin se dispondría a atacarme?

¿Estas entrenando? ─ Sin comprender sus cambios de actitud, logre asentir suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada. Él en verdad lograba inquietarme. ─ Ponte de pie. Quiero des estresarme un poco.

¿Eh? ¿Es que había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso quería que luchase contra el? Pero era imposible para mí hacerle peso a un león, a un genio como era llamado este chico.

Aun sabiéndolo me puse de pie. Sabía que no podía negarme, algo me lo decía en su mirada, que no me dejaría escapar hasta que acatara su orden. Debía intentarlo, dar lo mejor de mí.

Fue por eso que me hallaba ahora mismo aplicando mis mejores técnicas, aquellas que con tanto esfuerzo mi primo me estuvo enseñando, ayudándome a pulir cada vez que podía. Las técnicas de mi Clan, los movimientos que por un tiempo observe ejecutar por parte de mi padre, en aquel tiempo donde ponía todas sus esperanzas en mí.

Un golpe en la boca de mi estomago me mando directamente al suelo, tratando por todos los medios de recuperar algo del aire perdido, de no caer desvanecido por la magnitud del daño. Cuando por fin había logrado controlar mi respiración, esta se vio detenida una vez más, solo que esta vez era por la cercanía de esta persona.

Mi cuerpo estaba siendo guiado hacía el césped, hipnotizado por esa mirada color negro que se cernía sobre mi ser, capturándome en ese lugar bajo su delgada pero fibrosa figura. Fue imposible no ruborizarme, detener el palpitar de mi corazón ante sus acciones. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez había algo más, algo que no sabría describir.

Posees una piel muy blanca. Me pregunto que tal es tu sabor... ─ Un estremecimiento recorrió cada poro de mi piel al sentir la humedad de su lengua, de solo apreciar la calidez de su aliento sobre mi pecho. Mi respiración se volvía cada vez más intensa. Mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza al notar como lamia una de mis tetillas, para luego morderla suavemente.

No entendía que estaba pasando, porque mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente caliente, pero era imposible evitar desviar la mirada mientras mordía mi labio inferior en un intento por no soltar sonido alguno. Me daba demasiada vergüenza que esto que sentía saliese de mí, que escuchase las reacciones que estaba provocando. Pero eso fue posible sólo hasta que le sentí lamer mi cuello para luego morderlo firmemente, no lo suficiente como para causarme daño.

Al notar el gemido que había escapado de mis labios, instantáneamente mis manos se dirigieron a mi boca, tapándola mientras me sumergía en mi timidez. Había soltado un sonido demasiado vergonzoso, y sus ojos negros ahora puestos en los míos tan opuestos no ayudaban en nada a mi cortedad.

...Eres muy sensible Hinata. Y sabes tal como siempre creí. Delicioso. ─ Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más intensamente al oírle, al punto de preguntarme si podría escucharlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**... **

Avergonzado termino de cubrir con unas vendas la marca en mi cuello, aquella que él me había dejado con sus dientes esa noche. Aun cuando han transcurrido varios días, esta seguía impresa en ese lugar. No comprendía su actuar, que era lo que había ocurrido en ese momento. Las actitudes de los carnívoros eran tan extrañas. Mucho mas las de ese chico, por el cual me he quedado encerrado en mi habitación sin querer salir. Tenía miedo de verle. Aunque ese sentir no era tanto por el, sino mas bien por mi, por las reacciones que tuve ante su extraño comportamiento.

Los golpes en la puerta de mi alcoba me sacaron de mis recuerdos, me hicieron recordar donde me hallaba, en que nuevamente había caído preso de las memorias de esa noche.

Hinata-sama. ¿Esta levantado?. ─ Con cuidado de que no se me notasen las marcas en el cuello, le abrí la puerta a mi primo, el cual enseguida poso su mirada en el único lugar que tenia cubierto. ─ ¿Le ha sucedido algo...?

Instintivamente mis dedos tocaron la zona en cuestión, invitándome nuevamente a caer preso de mis pensamientos. Más negué suavemente. No debía preocupar a nadie por algo tan pequeño. Ni siquiera yo sabía de qué iba todo esto.

N-No es nada. Solo me lastime un poco entrenando. ─ Sabía que igual estaría preocupado, su mirada me lo mostraba. Pero estaba bien en verdad, era algo que podía manejar, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, sentía que era así. ─ ¿Sucedió algo niisan?

Lo veo asentir levemente, como si aún dudase si indagar mas en estas vendas o no, pero al final termino por responderme. Mis dos amigas habían venido por mí, para ir un rato a nuestro lugar de siempre.

**...**

Aun cuando dudaba si salir o no, no podía darme el lujo de preocupar más a mi pariente. Era por eso mismo que ahora iba en silencio junto a ambas chicas, las cuales platicaban sobre las costumbres de su linaje.

Yo quisiera que Sasuke-kun me marcara como suya, así ningún otro chico osaría acercárseme. ─ Le escuche de pronto a la lejanía de mis pensares a mi acompañante de cabellos rosa. Mi corazón vacilaba entre la incertidumbre. ¿Acaso podría ser...?

¿Debería consultar? Tal vez solo estaba haciéndome las ideas equivocadas, después de todo ambos éramos de distintas especies, sin contar que ambos somos machos. ¿Por qué habría de marcarme de su propiedad?

Si, si. Yo igual. ─ Le respondía la chica de ojos color cielo y cabello rubio. En verdad ambas gustaban mucho de esa persona. Sin querer me daban un poco de envidia por tener a quien amar de esa manera, porque expresaban sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. ─ Tengo entendido que el Clan Uchiha marca en el cuello, ¿no?

Sin pensarlo mis pasos se vieron detenidos ante lo oído. Y una de mis manos volvía a posarse en el lugar donde yacía la marca de sus dientes, los colmillos de ese sujeto.

Ino-san. ¿Sasuke-san pertenece a ese Clan? ─ La respuesta era tan obvia, pero algo dentro de mí necesitaba escucharlo directamente. No sabía que estaba pasando, porque me hallaba tan confundido, que era lo que provocaba esa persona en mí. Pero cuando ella lo corroboraba mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad.

La impresión fue tanta, que mi transformación se perdió junto con la brisa. ¿O era acaso que a mi comenzaba a faltarme el aire?. Debía salir de este lugar, correr hacía ningún sitio, perderme en lo profundo del bosque donde pudiese recuperar el aliento, donde en la compañía de mi soledad lograse calmar esta ansiedad que sentía.

**...**

Al detenerme me di cuenta que me hallaba en un amplio claro, donde el sol yacía en lo alto alimentando las flores de girasol que abundaban en este lugar. Nunca había venido a este sitio, ya que por lo que lograba darme cuenta, era una de las áreas que estaban prohibidas para nuestra especie.

No era como si me importase ese tipo de cosas por el momento. Me siento tan confundido, sin saber que hacer. ¿Podría ser todo una simple coincidencia? Una parte de mi deseaba que así fuera, pero por otro lado...

"_...Eres muy sensible Hinata. Y sabes tal como siempre creí. Delicioso"_

¿Qué me estaba haciendo ese león? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el, en las sensaciones que me provocaba?

Pero si es una bola de pelos. ─ Asustado dirijo mi atención hacia donde provenía esa burlesca voz, encontrándome con la figura de un lobo de color café. Mi pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar del miedo. ¿Por qué no recordé que este es el territorio de esas especies?. Estaba condenado. ─ No creí nunca encontrar tal manjar por estos lados.

Tragando fuerte me dije a mi mismo que debía mostrar algo de coraje, que si iba a morir de esta manera, debía ser luchando, tal como hubiera querido mi padre, que al menos yo supiera que he luchado con todas mis fuerzas. Fue por eso que tome forma humana, que mi posición era la del estilo de pelea de mi Clan.

Tras una carcajada por parte de mi enemigo, el también tomo la forma de un ser humano, transformándose en un imponente chico de cabello castaño con filosos colmillos que lograban apreciarse mientras sonreía divertido.

¿Estas seguro que quieres luchar? Te ves muy delicado como para ser un combatiente. ─ Estaba cansado que me subestimaran, que solo por mi apariencia crean que no puedo ser mas fuerte. No dejaría que me menospreciaran más. Si iba a perder, si iba ha convertirme en comida para una bestia salvaje, seria peleando. ─ Pero que mirada mas feroz puede tener el pequeño conejito. Me gusta.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al verle saborearse. Tenía miedo, pero no impediría que luchase por mi vida.

Fue así como yo empecé dando el primer golpe, el cual fue esquivado sin problemas por este sujeto. Él era bastante rápido. Lograba evitar cada uno de mis ataques sin problemas. Realmente estaba en problemas aquí, y cada vez estaba más agotado a medida que seguíamos dando y esquivando golpes.

Si bien era cierto que estaba dando pelea, que había acertado alguna que otra patada, la mayoría de las magullaciones se encontraban en mí, en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

No podía evitar conmemorar todos los entrenamientos con mi padre, todas sus palabras hirientes por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Al parecer tenía razón, y no podía evitar sentirme humillado de alguna forma.

Una patada en mi estomago me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, provocando que colocase mis manos en el sitio afectado mientras escupía sangre de mis labios. Ya todo había acabado.

Mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza en espera del final, al sentir como ese tipo me tomaba con fuerza del mentón para que le mirase. No iba a darle el gusto de ver mi frustración, mis enormes deseos de llorar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando bruscamente hizo mi cabeza a un lado. Va a ver la marca de esos dientes, esa huella que me había llevado por la incertidumbre.

Era cierto. Ya no iba a volver a ver a esa persona. No iba a percibir más su mirada en la lejanía...

Oye conejito. ¿Es que eres pareja...? ─ Le escuche decir con un eje de ¿preocupación?. Aunque eso no evito que mis pómulos se encendieran levemente.

¿Nadie te enseño a no tocar las pertenencias de otros, lobo? ─ Esa voz no podía ser. No podía creer lo que mis ojos ahora estaban viendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Por qué había venido...? ¿Y porque me sentía aliviado de verle? ─ Más te vale quitarle tus sucias patas de encima.

Tsk. No te hagas el chulito conmigo leoncito. No porque seas un Uchiha eres superior... ─ Aliviado de no sentir mas a ese tipo sujetándome, mi blanca mirada seguía puesta en ambos, asombrándome por la rapidez de quien había recién llegado. Ahora se encontraba frente a ese chico de cabello castaño, el cual inconscientemente daba un paso atrás debido a la sorpresa. Podía percibir el miedo que desprendía su ser, y no lo culpaba. La oscuridad que lograba apreciarse en esos ojos negros era insostenible.

No me creo superior, lo soy. ─ Trague saliva con cierto temor ante la frialdad de sus vocablos. Y mi cabello se erizo al sentir de pronto su mirada en mi persona. ─ ¿No te enseñaron a no venir a este lado del bosque, Hyuga?

Mis pómulos se sentían calientes ante la verdad. Si, me había dicho desde pequeño que en esta área abundaban las bestias salvajes, que era territorio de otros Clanes, pero yo realmente no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento...

Sin poder responder, solo me limite a bajar la mirada. Me sentía como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su padre por desobedecerle. Pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados al sentirle tomarme entre sus brazos. Un quejido de dolor broto de mi boca al ser colocado sobre su hombro.

¿Qué le pasaba a este chico? ¿Por qué no me hacia caso al decirle que me bajase, que podía caminar?. Me sentía tan avergonzado.

Mientras nos alejábamos mis ojos blancos se posaron en la figura de ese lobo, el cual mantenía el rostro cabizbajo. Podía verle temblar levemente aún, con sus puños apretados fuertemente. Debió ser muy humillante para su persona, y de cierta manera lograba entenderlo. Uchiha-kun es alguien muy fuerte, al punto de que su sola aura te hace tiritar.

**...**

Un quejido escapo de mí al ser tirado al frío césped de pronto, dándome cuenta inmediatamente del lugar en el cual nos encontrábamos. Esa laguna yo la conocía muy bien.

...N-No tenías por qué ir a ayudarme. ─ Murmure por bajo tras unos segundos de completo silencio. Que estuviese de pie frente a mí sin decir nada, solo lograba inquietarme más de lo que ya estaba. Me dolía todo esto. No me gustaba sentirme de esta manera.

No tienes que ser un guerrero si no quieres Hyuga. ─ Asombrado levanto la mirada, notando como se sentaba frente a mí con su clásica expresión de que nada lo perturbaba. ¿Es que acaso había visto a través de mi?. No, eso no podía ser. ─ Se que no te gusta pelear. Pude darme cuenta cuando entrenamos.

Sin saber que decir mis puños se apretaron sobre mi regazo. Los recuerdos de las palabras de mi progenitor asaltaron mis pensamientos. Si no era más fuerte...

...Si no logro mejorar, cambiarme a mi mismo, esa persona jamás me reconocerá... ─ ¿Qué hacía abriéndome con un desconocido, con alguien que solo me había estado mirado desde la lejanía, escondido entre las sombras?. ─ D-Debo ser más fuerte. No lo entenderías...

No te gusta dañar a los demás, esa es tu manera de ser y deberías aceptarla. ─ Molesto le mire, notando su completa atención en su persona. ¿Es que no me estaba escuchando?. ¿Qué podría importarle a el mi vida?. No tenía que ver con su persona.

Cansado logré ponerme de pie lentamente. Quería marcharse, irme a casa, encerrarme en mi habitación a descargar mi debilidad. Pero fui jalado hacia en suelo nuevamente, cayendo sobre el pecho de este sujeto. Mis mejillas se llenaron de rosa pálido por la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

No puedes ir a tu casa en ese estado. ─ Le escuche decir tras unos instantes de completo mutismo, momentos donde solo había llegado a mis oídos el palpitar de mi corazón. Me sentía avergonzado por lo que provocaba en mí, cuando debería estar irritado porque no me entendía.

_O quizás...me comprendía más de lo que me atrevía a admitir._

**...**

Aquí me encontraba, en medio del bosque, entremedio de las piernas de esta persona sin saber que decir, que hacer frente a lo que estaba experimentando. Y el hecho de que me mirase tan intensamente no ayudaba para nada a mis emociones.

¿Q-Que e-estas haciendo? ─ Logre consultar con el rostro impregnado en mi vergüenza. ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba lamiendo mi rostro?. Suerte que logre apartarme, al menos lo suficiente para que se detuviese.

Tsk. Estoy limpiando tus heridas, ¿Qué más? ─ ¿E-Eh?. Sentía que vapor salía por sobre mi cabeza. Esa manera es muy intima para limpiar, no podía ser que él hiciese eso.

N-No te preocupes... ─ Dije con claro nerviosismo, con mi corazón saltando en mi pecho. ─ A-Aquí hay un lago, ¿ves?. M-Me limpiare yo mismo...

Bajo su atenta mirada me dirigí al sitio en cuestión, deteniéndome a observar mi destruido reflejo en el agua. Como era de esperarse él tenía razón. Si me presentaba en mi hogar de esta manera, solo hubiera preocupado a mi niisan. Aunque si no llego esta noche, el resultado será el mismo. No podía evitar suspirar cansadamente ante toda la situación.

Te ayudare. ─ Negué suavemente al salir de la tensión de sentirle a mi espalda. ─ Lo hare aunque te niegues.

Un escalofrió me recorrió al sentir pequeñas gotas deslizarse por mi espalda, pero esa sensación fue remplazada rápidamente con calor al percibir los labios de esta persona sobre mis heridas, al sentir nuevamente su lengua sobre mi piel.

Cerré mis ojos en un intento de contenerme, de no emitir sonido alguno, mucho más al notar como deslizaba sus manos hacía adelante. Quería moverme, pero me tenía muy bien agarrado en ese lugar. No podía estar más avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía estar tocándome ese lugar así como si nada?. Tenía vergüenza, y cada vez me estaba costando más no soltar algún gemido.

_Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus toques, a sus dedos acariciando mi sexo. _

Aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ─ Le escuche decir cerca de mi oído. Su voz era tan íntima, tan ronca, tan llena de sinceridad. ─ Me has gustado desde siempre, desde que te vi por primera vez en este lugar...

La sorpresa se instalaba en mi al escucharle, al ser asaltado por un recuerdo, una escena muy antigua del pasado, cuando solo era un crio de siete años.

"_Como siempre había salido huyendo de mi casa con lágrimas en mis ojos. Nuevamente mi padre recalcaba mi debilidad, que no podía seguirle el paso en el entrenamiento, que mi cuerpo era muy débil a comparación de otros chicos de mi Clan a esa edad._

_Hace un tiempo que había encontrado este lugar para refugiarme, para descargar mi sufrimiento hasta caer rendido. Pero esa noche había sido diferente, había alguien más llorando en ese lugar. Al igual que yo, se encontraba destrozado, sumido en su pesar._

_Al verlo pude darme cuenta enseguida que pertenecía al Clan de los leones, que ese chico tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que yo. Siempre me habían dicho que me mantuviera alejado de ellos, que eran muy feroces y traicioneros, pero al verlo de la misma manera que estaba yo, un sentimiento de empatía me embargo. _

_Él había estado entrenando por lo que lograba divisar, tenía varios cortes por su espalda. No podía dejarlo así sin más._

_Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero me arme de valor para acercarme un poco, para dejar la pomada que llevaba conmigo a un lado de su cuerpo sin que se diera cuenta._

_Al menos eso había creído yo, porque al parecer él había volteado a verme justo, apreciando así lo que había dejado, mi figura mientras me marchaba del lugar"_

¿Lo has recordado? ─ Mi cuerpo se tensaba al sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis hombros, pero había conseguido asentir levemente, dándole a entender que así era. ─ Fuiste el único que se preocupo por mi, que no espero nunca nada a cambio por ayudarme.

Ya no podía contener los suspiros que escapaban de mi garganta. Su mano se movía cada vez más intensamente en ese lugar, ignorando incluso mis palabras, mi vergüenza por estar manchándolo con mi excitación.

Desde entonces te volviste mi obsesión. Comencé a observarte, dándome cuenta que eras muy similar a mí, que tu padre no veía tu esfuerzo por ser notado. ─ La sorpresa tomaba posesión de mis facciones al escucharle. ¿Acaso él también había sido despreciado por los suyos? ¿Era por eso que esa vez se encontraba llorando? ─ Fue por eso que jure hacerme más fuerte a como de lugar.

No podía ser. Su mano seguía moviéndose, desconectándome de cualquier otro pensamiento, concentrándome solamente en el calor que se estaba acumulando en ese sitio, escuchando solamente los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios cada vez más intensamente. Aquello no debía ser, sabía que estaba mal, que la vergüenza que sentía era inmensa; pero todo eso se sentía cada vez más lejano, perdido en esta neblina al igual como mi mente.

E-Espera, yo...me voy a venir, d-detente... ─ No podía resistir más, y tu continuaste proporcionándome placer cada vez más intensamente, tocando en las partes justas para que explotase en agotamiento.

Extasiado trataba de recuperar el aliento, de poder fijar mi vista en tu persona ladeando levemente la cabeza, topándome con esos ojos negros que me observaban expectantes, ¿complacidos por lo que reflejaba?

Me hice más fuerte para protegerte Hinata, para no tener que verte llorar más. ─ Aún con este agotamiento en mi, no podía evitar mostrar mi sorpresa, que mi corazón latiese con mucho más intensidad. Él siempre me había estado observando, cada vez que mi padre me había lastimado, esta persona había velado porque nada me pasase. ─ Déjame comerte ─ le escuche decirme – He esperado mucho tiempo por ti...

Ahora lo comprendía. Este calor que percibía era igual que el de esa noche, el mismo que me arrullo tantas otras más cuando lloraba hasta caer rendido. Él me había cuidado del frío, me había protegido de cualquier mal que pudiese asecharme. Y yo quería ese mundo, necesitaba de esta persona a mi lado.

A su lado estaba mi mundo ideal, ese que por tanto tiempo he anhelado. Por fin lo había encontrado, y no lo dejare ir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

_**Notas Dark:**__ Bueno. He estado pegada viendo más yaoi, y pues se me vino este one-shot a la mente, y aquí estoy compartiéndolo con ustedes xD_

_Si. Amy-chan nuevamente corto el lemon, pero sentí que arruinaría la ternura del momento (No se si me entienden n/nU). Ahora. Dependiendo del recibimiento (comentarios), tal vez me anime a hacerle un ¿epilogo con el lemon?. Todo dependerá de ustedes._

_Cuidense_

_Besitos_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** SasuHina  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Hurt/Confort

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**El Conejo y el León **

_[Yaoi SasuHina]_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_._

_._

_._

Tapando mis labios trataba de contener los gemidos que escapaban de estos. Como ya venia siendo varios días, el apetito sexual de Sasuke-kun ha ido en aumento. No es que era que el mío no ha aumentado, es solo que yo trato de contenerme. Claro. Eso hasta que me encuentro con mi pareja como cada noche en este lago, el mismo lugar donde lo hicimos la primera vez.

_Esa primera vez donde me deje devorar por este león, por este ser que siempre cuido de mí._

Estábamos en época de celo, y yo no podía contener los espasmos de mi cuerpo cuando sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel, cuando sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con mis tetillas.

Ngh... ─ Avergonzado aparte la mirada. Me daba vergüenza que apreciase mi rostro sumido en el placer, que notase que trataba de que no escuchase los vergonzosos sonidos que escapaban desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Claro que aquello era cada vez más dificultoso, en especial cuando sentí la humedad de su lengua rodeando uno de mis pezones, mordiéndolo luego con suavidad como si estuviese jugando conmigo, para que no pudiese contener mas estos penosos sonidos que quería soltar.

¿Por qué sigues intentando contenerte? ─ Le escuche soltar de pronto. Con timidez abrí mis ojos solo para toparme con los suyos, aquellos que eran tan opuestos a los míos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más intensamente al notar su sonrisa ladina, lo mucho que le divertía mi reaccionar. ─ Sabes que nunca logras permanecer callado.

Sabía que me estaba delatando al sonrojarme de esa manera, al desviar mi rostro tras escucharle, pero no podía evitarlo; en verdad me sentía demasiado avergonzado por sus vocablos, porque aunque no quería aceptarlo estaba en lo cierto.

**...**

Mi respiración aún no logro controlarla después de lo que habíamos hecho una vez más. Este lugar que tantas veces me había visto sumergirme en la tristeza de la soledad que expresaba, ahora se había convertido en cómplice de nuestros encuentros, de todos los momentos de pasión que compartíamos.

¿Cuándo planeas decirle a los tuyos de lo nuestro? ─ Mis pómulos se encendieron ante lo escuchado. Tímidamente me levante levemente del calor del pecho de esta persona amada, apreciando así la seriedad de sus vocablos, sus ojos negros lo reflejaba. ─ Por esperarte aún no logro poner a mi padre en su lugar. No deja de joderme con que busque una pareja.

La sorpresa se instalo por unos segundos tras oírle. No pude evitar sonreír por unos segundos ante la ironía de la vida, ya que nuevamente nuestras similitudes se hacían presentes. Hace unos días mi padre también me asaltaba con esas palabras. Aunque claro, nuevamente estaba esa diferencia tan clara entre nosotros. Sasuke-kun no esperaba el momento para poder dejarle en claro sus sentires, mientras yo era todo lo contrario. Seguía aplazando esto que siento por temor, por ser una vez más rechazado.

Y-Yo lo siento... ─ Era lo único que podía decir ante mi debilidad. En verdad quería luchar por esto que había entre ambos, pero aún no lograba reunir el coraje suficiente para un futuro arranque de furia de mi progenitor. ─ Padre también quiere que tenga pareja, p-pero aún...─ Bajando mi mirada trataba de esconder esto, este sentir que estaba tan impreso en mí ser desde que nació mi pequeña hermana. ─...no logro decirle que ya tengo...

Me sentía terrible. No quería ver lo que mi manera de ser causaba en ti, lo decepcionado que seguro estabas de mí. Si bien era cierto que antes mi padre me entrenaba, que tenía sus esperanzas puestas en mí. Cerrando mis ojos aun podía conmemorar esos días en los que me instruía con esmero, todas estas desaparecieron cuando Hanabi tuvo la edad suficiente para empezar con su preparación. Yo era mayor que ella y aún así me venció en batalla. Era superior a mí en todo sentido. Hanabi tenía porte de guerrera, cosa de que yo carecía en todo sentido.

No me gustaba dañar a otros, y Sasuke-kun se había dado cuenta en nuestra primera pelea de entrenamiento.

De pronto fui sacado de mis recuerdos por una mano jalando de mi cuello con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para dañarme. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la oscuridad de los de mi pareja. Podía ver la clara molestia que sentía, pero también había algo más. Más que miedo sentí que nuevamente estaba decepcionando a un ser querido. Era un caso perdido.

No creas que te dejare ir ahora que por fin te tengo Hinata. ─ La sorpresa se instalo en mis facciones, en todo mí ser. Podía notar la determinación en sus expresiones, en el tono de su voz. Esta persona hablaba muy enserio. ─ No me importa por sobre quien tenga que pasar para tenerte. ─ Mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más intensamente con sus vocablos. No podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba. ─ Y eso incluye a tu padre y los tuyos. No te arrebataran de mi lado.

No tuve tiempo para articular algo, para reaccionar, ya que sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme en los lugares precisos para sacarme unos cuantos suspiros, para que ardiera nuevamente en su anhelo.

_Todo tu ser es mío y de nadie más. ─_

**...**

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios mientras permanecía de pie frente al espejo de mi habitación. Hace días de no veía a esa persona que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, por quien velo siempre por mi bienestar, esa persona que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

Había tomado la decisión de hacerme más fuerte, de enfrentar mis temores y decirle a mi padre que ya tenía a quien querer, que esa persona que me quería tanto o más que yo. Pero no solo lo quiero hacer por Sasuke-kun, sino también por mi mismo, para por fin superar esto que me ha marcado desde hace tanto.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensares. Al abrir mis ojos blanquecinos se toparon con la imagen de mi primo. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo en el ambiente, al punto de dudar en consultar.

Hinata-sama... ─ Pero los vocablos de mi pariente quedaron a medio camino cuando una figura salió desde su espalda. Era una chica de nuestro Clan, alguien que yo conocía desde que éramos pequeños.

Su persona salto hacía mi abrazándome con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Estaba tan sorprendido de verle aquí en mi casa, fuera de mi alcoba. Su nombre era Hitomi. Era una chica muy dulce. Sus cabellos eran castaños, y estos caían lacio sobre su espalda. Obviamente no hacia falta decir el color de sus ojos, puestos que el color blanco era el característico de nuestro Clan.

¿H-Hitomi...? ─ Con clara incertidumbre le aparte lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estamos prometidos. ¿No estas contento Hina-kun? ─ Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, mis blancas orbes buscaron respuestas en Neji-niisan, notando como este desviaba la mirada evitándome. Entonces era cierto. Mi padre me había prometido sin decirme nada.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Ahora no solo iba a decepcionar a mi progenitor, sino también a esta chica inocente que no tiene culpa de nada, y todo por mi debilidad, por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para decir mis sentimientos.

**... **

En silencio observo a la mujer que va junto a mí. En verdad lucía feliz mientras hablaba de lo felices que seriamos cuando nos casáramos. Su actuar solo causaba que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía. Yo no podría brindarle tal alegría, no cuando en mi mente y corazón se hallaba otra persona.

Mis pensares me recordaron que en cualquier momento podríamos ser vistos por el. Nunca debí haber aceptado que saliésemos a caminar, más cuando sus vocablos habían sido tan serios sobre que no me dejaría ir. ¿Y si se atrevía a hacerle algo a quien caminaba a mi lado? ¿Debería decir que nos regresáramos a los dominios de mi Clan?

¿Hina-kun? ─ Levemente asustado dirijo la atención a quien va junto a mi, dándome cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos una vez más, y que ella me había estado llamando con insistencia. ─ ¿Sucede algo? ─ Negué con suavidad mientras bajaba el rostro. Quería decirle que nuestro compromiso no podía ser, pero por mucho que apretaba mis puños para alentarme, nada salía de mis labios. ─ Te decía si recordabas nuestra promesa, esa que hicimos cuando éramos pequeños.

_¿Promesa?_

Bajando la mirada trataba de conmemorar lo que me decía. La verdad es que siempre he estado tan metido en mis problemas, en todo lo relacionado con mis intentos por superarme, que todo lo demás siempre es dejado en un lugar apartado de mi mente. Al pensar aquello las memorias de lo último pasado, desde que Sasuke-kun llego a mi vida asalto mis pensamientos, logrando que mis pómulos se encendieran debido a la vergüenza.

Era verdad. Ahora no solo pensaba en mi sufrimiento, ya que también estaban esos instantes de felicidad junto a esa persona.

¿No lo... ─ Fui sacado por la melancólica voz de quien estaba junto a mi. Detuve mi andar al ver que se detenía de igual forma. En verdad lucia muy triste al no poder recordar ese suceso. ─...recuerdas?

"_Si ambos estamos solos cuando crezcamos, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos juntos?"_

Unas palabras soltadas por quien estaba mirándome llena de angustia de pronto me llego como un rayo. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Yo se lo había prometido, que estaríamos juntos si ninguno de los dos teníamos pareja cuando llegase en momento. Pero yo en estos momentos si tenía a alguien. Quizás no sea una persona con la cual podría traer nuevas generaciones, pero era quien estaba en mi corazón, a quien necesitaba para obtener la completa felicidad.

Hitomi... ─ Debía decirle. Aunque doliese, aunque no quisiese causarle tales sentimientos estaba en su derecho de saber que yo había encontrado a alguien, que ese ser me quería igual o más que yo, que no iba a dejar escapar esto que sentía. Pero en el instante que había puesto mi mano sobre su mejilla en un intento de preparar el golpe, unas voces nos distrajeron. Había perdido mi oportunidad, se había escapado como el suspiro que acababa de soltar para luego ver a mis dos amigas acercarse.

¿Por qué nos tenias tan abandonadas Hinata-kun? ─ Avergonzado salude a ambos chicas que me sonreían como siempre. Tanto Sakura-chan como Ino-chan siempre les ha gustado molestarme de esa manera. Ambas poseían mucha personalidad. ─ Parece que ya tienes pareja por lo que veo, por eso te olvidaste de tus amigas. ─ Con una gotita bajando por mi cien sonreí con clara incomodidad. Si supiera que en parte tenía razón, ya que por pasar mucho tiempo con Sasuke-kun casi no las he visto. Aunque claro. Ellas parecían creer que mi actual acompañante era el motivo, cuando no era así. ─ Por cierto. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino.

No te olvides de mi Ino cerda. Yo me llamo Haruno Sakura. ─ Mi amiga de la infancia les saludo con una sonrisa, mientras yo miraba disimuladamente a mí alrededor. Estoy seguro que esa persona puede salir en cualquier instante, y no sé que podría hacer tras lo dicho la última vez. ¿En verdad podría atreverse a lo que sea por mí?. ─ Por cierto. Últimamente no solo Hina-kun anda desaparecido, sino también Sasuke-kun. Seguro ya encontró pareja...

Mis pómulos se encendieron instantáneamente. Tuve que desviar mi rostro para que no lo notasen, para que no viesen lo que esos vocablos causaron en mí.

Es verdad. Estamos en época de celo, y yo me había puesto bonita solo para el. ─ Como siempre ellas se sumían en su plática sobre su ídolo, olvidándose de nosotros que les mirábamos con clara incomodidad. Sin contar que cada vez que nombraban el hecho de que estaban en etapa de apareamiento, mi timidez solo iba en aumento de solo recordar todo lo que hemos hecho con ese león que les quita el sueño. ─ ¿Ustedes también están en esa etapa, no Hinata-kun?

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa vergüenza impresa en mis facciones, intentando por todos los medios de no delatarme mucho mientras asentía levemente en respuesta.

Hitomi, ¿Cómo es Hina-kun en tu sabes? ─ La voz de Haruno-chan atrajo mi atención. Mis mejillas se colorearon instantáneamente ante la vergonzosa interrogante. ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo como eso así sin más?

Él es bastante bueno, muy sensible. ¿Cierto Hyuga? ─ Quería desmayarme. Quería hacer un hoyo y enterrarme ahí mismo. ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer el ahora, y decir eso?.

¡Que Dios se apiade de mí, y me lance un rayo!

¿S-Sasuke-kun? ─ Por más que fue mi amiga la peli rosa la que le llamo, fue mi interior quien más decía su nombre, añorando que no dijese algo más. ─ ¿Q-Que quieres decir?

Oh no. Al parecer ella sospecha algo. Instintivamente una de mis manos fue a parar a la venda que cubría esa marca en mi cuello, sorprendiéndome cuando los ojos verdes de la Haruno se fijaron de nueva cuenta en mí, en donde permanecían mis dedos. Rápidamente los quite de ese lugar, nervioso por su escudriño, porque se fuese a percatar lo que con tantas fuerzas trataba de esconder.

No eres tan estúpida como pareces Sakura. ─ Bajando la mirada me di por vencido. Él estaba confirmando sus creencias, así como si nada. Ahora si que ambas me odiaran por no decírselos, porque sus corazones pertenecían al chico que ahora posaba su atención en mi persona. ─ Y tu mujer. ¿Quién eres?

Yo me llamo Himura Hitomi, soy la prometida de Hinata-kun. ─ Con sorpresa mire a la mujer que estaba a mi lado. No podía creer que ella también dijese algo como eso. ¿Es que se dio cuenta?. No había vuelta atrás.

Todos permanecimos en silencio. Yo volví mi vista hacia quien había llegado al último. Podía ver la molestia en sus oscuras orbes. Temía por lo que pudiese hacer, porque seguramente estaría decepcionado por no decir nada aún. Y tendría razón si fuese así, porque soy un cobarde, porque por temor a herir a otros y a mi mismo aún no logro sacar esto de mi.

Tenemos que hablar Hyuga. ─ Un estremecimiento me recorrió por completo ante el oscuro tono de su voz. Sin duda estaba enfadado.

El esta conmigo en estos momentos, y nosotros ya nos... ─ Me solté de las manos de mi amiga de la infancia. Aun cuando me decía que no tenía que ir a ningún lado, ella estaba equivocada. ─ ¿Por qué...?

Los Uchiha marcan a sus parejas en el cuello. ─ Las palabras de Ino-chan se hicieron escuchar, causando que mis dedos nuevamente tocaran ese sitio, el lugar que indicaba que yo le pertenecía a esa persona. ─ Hina-kun tiene cubierta esa parte. ¿Necesitas saber más?

¡No importa eso! Nuestros padres nos prometieron... ─ Esto no podía seguir así, ella debía saber la verdad, pero no era el momento. Por eso saque el habla cortando lo que iba a decir.

Es suficiente Hitomi. Hablaremos en casa. ─ Murmure con suavidad para luego sonreírle lo mejor que podía. Le estaba haciendo sufrir, así que lo menos que podía hacer, era seguir siendo dulce con ella. Al segundo de verle bajar su mirada llena de melancolía, mis ojos blancos se reunieron con esos tan opuestos. ─ Sasuke-kun.

**... **

...Yo...siento no haber aclarado todo aún... ─ Cuando por fin nos deteníamos en el lugar de siempre, mi voz había encontrado el aire, las fuerzas para poder decir algo. El silencio hasta este lugar en verdad me tenía ansioso, nervioso por el aura oscura que emanaba de la persona que quería. Pero a pesar de que me encontraba hablándole, lucia el mismo semblante mientras permanecía de la misma manera, con la mirada perdida en la nada. ─...Cuando me levante esta mañana, mi padre había decido por mi...

...¿Estas de acuerdo con su decisión? ─ Al oírle tras unos segundos de silencio, mi cuerpo se tenso por la seriedad que emanaba de su ser. Instantes después volví mi vista hacía el lago, el mismo que nos había visto juntos tantas noches, el mismo que había presenciado como esta persona me había protegido incontables veces de los peligros de la noche.

...Yo estaba por decirle a Hitomi que tenía a alguien, pero llego Ino-chan y Sakura-chan... ─ Apretando mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, me di los ánimos para volver a mirarle, para enfrentar lo que tuviese que mostrarme en sus expresiones. ─ N-No quiero estar con nadie más que no sea Sasuke-kun...

Ya no podía seguir enfrentando su mirada. Tenía demasiada vergüenza como para seguir viéndole. Jamás pensé en enfrentar este tipo de situaciones, y no podía evitar esta tímida personalidad mía. La misma que se acrecentaba al percibir como unos brazos me rodeaban atrayéndome al calor de ese pecho tan conocido.

Te estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar de mí. ─ Le escuche susurrar en mi oído. El calor de su aliento me hizo estremecer, trayéndome recuerdos vergonzosos. ─ Ahora estarás atrapado por siempre conmigo Hinata.

Logre asentir suavemente tras unos momentos de mutismo, donde por fin había vencido aunque sea un poco a mi cortedad. Aunque eso se vio quedado en alguna parte de mi mente al notar como cogía mi mentón, invitándome a verle directamente. Podía sentir el calor en mis pómulos, el palpitar de mi corazón.

Lo quería, estaba enamorado de este león de oscura mirada, el mismo que ahora posaba sus labios sobre los míos para luego devorarlos intensamente al darle acceso.

Si siento que algo va mal, nada impedirá que vaya a proteger lo que es mio. ─ Una suave sonrisa se poso en mis labios al oírle. Este calor, este sentimiento de resguardo solo me lo brindaba su ser. A su lado me sentía seguro, que nada malo podía ocurrir. Ya no estaba solo, y debía ser fuerte por esta persona, por mi felicidad.

**... **

Espero que sea una broma lo que dices Hinata. ─ Negué ante los frías palabras de mi progenitor. Estaba nervioso no lo iba a negar, y el hecho de que estén todos mis familiares cercanos no ayuda mucho tampoco. Pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, ya no más. Ni siquiera la mirada de suplica de mi prometida forzada. ─ ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud de tu estupidez?

Sinceramente no esperaba que me compren... ─ Un golpe en mi mejillas me hizo callar, encontrándome con la mirada feroz de mi padre. Mi mano fue a parar al lugar donde sentía calor. Si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato, esta vez me lograba sentir más lamentable. Podía ver la decepción impresa en sus facciones, la rabia por no ser como siempre quiso. ─...Y-Yo lo siento...

No tienes por qué pedir perdón Hinata. ─ Estupefacto mira hacia mi espalda, apreciando la figura de mi pareja, sus feroces ojos negros que veían con enojo a quien me había pegado. ─ Un padre que nunca se dio cuenta los esfuerzos de su hijo por ser notado, no merece compasión alguna.

¿Un león? ¿Quién te crees para venir a mi Clan? ─Podía notar las tensiones entre ambos, al punto que creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría una pelea entre ellos, pero mis pensares se vieron cortados al sentir la mano de Sasuke-kun en mi cuello. Mis pómulos se encendieron al ver que mi marca estaba a la vista de todos.

Su hijo es mi pareja, y no permitiré que le ponga un dedo encima. ─ Mis blancas orbes se posaron en la persona que ahora me ponía a su espalda protegiéndome. Tenía vergüenza por como estaba sucediendo todo, pero ese calor que solo me brindaba esa persona volvía a envolverme. Era su fuerza, sus sentimientos.

Sé que Padre no esperaba algo como esto de mí, que siempre quiso algo completamente diferente. ─ Ya no me importaba ver más ese semblante frio en sus ojos blancos. Era él o yo, ser infeliz por siempre tratando de complacerle, o estar junto a quien me brinda la alegría que siempre busque. Y yo ya me canse de todo eso, de luchar siempre por ser reconocido. Era hora de ver por mí, de buscar mi propia felicidad. ─ No fui nunca quien espero que fuese, y ahora por fin estoy bien con eso.

Hinata se ira conmigo. ─ Sorprendido mire a quien estaba adelante, encontrándome con esos ojos negros que me inspiraban seguridad. ─ Partiremos de viaje en búsqueda de una vida juntos.

Estoy seguro que su padre tampoco debió haber aceptado lo nuestro, que para estar juntos esta mano que me sujeta decidió marcharse, marcharnos para no separarnos. Estaba arriesgándose, perdiendo todo por mí. ¿Tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos?

"_Todo tu ser es mío y de nadie más."_

**...**

¿Estas seguro de esto Sasuke-kun? ─ Le consulte con suavidad a quien permanecía a mi lado. Nos encontrábamos en la orilla del lago, tras ser rechazado por mi padre una vez más, después de despedirme de mis seres queridos y coger lo necesario para partir, solo nos faltaba un lugar al cual decir adiós. ─ ¿Hacia donde iremos?

Esto es algo que venia planeando desde hace mucho tiempo. Tu solo debes seguirme. ─ Asentí tras ser apreciado por sus negras orbes. Aún no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, era tan irreal que temía que en cualquier momento despertaría en la frialdad de mi dormitorio, pero cuando sentía la calidad de su mano envolviendo la mía me hacia caer en cuenta que todo era una realidad, que por fin había logrado salir de esa jaula de mi hogar hacia la libertad del mundo. ─ Iremos hacia las montañas del norte. Ahí nos están esperando unos conocidos.

...Muchas gracias por todo. Siempre estuviste protegiéndome, dándome fuerzas ¿no es así? ─ Logre decir luego de unos segundos de silencio. Instantes que luego fueron repetidos al sentir una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla. Mis pómulos se llenaron de calor al sentirle, al perderme nuevamente en su mirada.

Fuiste tu me dio una razón para vivir, por la que luchar. ─ Podía percibir como las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en mis ojos. Había sido de utilidad para esta persona. Inclusive un debilucho como yo podía ser necesario para alguien. Estaba feliz. ─ Debería ser yo quien te agradezca siempre.

Ya no podía contener aquellas gotas saladas. Era esta alegría que la cual se desbordaba, que nunca espere sentir, no en esta magnitud.

Sus labios se fundieron con los míos aun cuando esta felicidad comenzaba a recorrer mis mejillas ruborizadas, aun cuando era recostado en este césped que tantas veces nos acogió. Esta era la mejor manera de despedirnos de este sitio, de este lugar que nos vio entregarnos por primera vez. Se sentía igual de especial, que nunca se olvidaría.

Tus lagrimas solo serán por mi, solo por mi brotaran. ─ Dijo tras separarse lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Podía apreciar el deseo en ella, el mismo que seguro lograba apreciarse también en mí. ─ Pero serán lágrimas de placer de tenerme dentro de ti.

Cerrando mis ojos le di la bienvenida una vez más a su boca, a su lengua para que comenzase a batallar con la mía. Sus besos eran exigentes, tan necesitados que lograban quitarme por completo el aliento. Claro que este lograba volver un poco, aunque solo un poco, cuando sus labios empezaban a descender por mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se estremecía por completo de solo sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi pecho, arqueándome como si pidiese más en el instante que lamia una de mis tetillas.

Calor, todo en nuestras pieles se resumía a eso. Era tan intenso que era imposible contenerse, evitar que todo el placer que expresábamos solo se pudiese expresar en gemidos, en nuestras respiraciones cada vez más frenéticas.

Siento los dedos de Sasuke-kun dentro de mí, abriéndose paso en mi interior. Es tan embarazoso esto que siento. Con cada movimiento que hace el calor aumenta en todo mí ser. Un quejido quedo ahogado en mi garganta al percibirlo en ese lugar que había proclamado abiertamente como suyo. Aún me daba vergüenza que estuviésemos de esta manera (no lo voy a negar), pero tampoco podía negar que se sentía bien, que me gustaba estar de esa forma con esta persona; ser uno al menos por unos momentos.

Ngh...Aghr... ─ Mordí mis labios para evitar que cualquier sonido vergonzoso escapase. Sus movimientos en ese lugar provocaban que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, que pidiese mucho más internamente, que me tocase en muchos más lugares. Era como si supiese exactamente donde tocar para dejarme sin aliento, para que pronto llegase a mí limite.

Aquí esta muy caliente, ¿estas por venirte? ─ Aún con la misma expresión le mire, notando así esa sonrisa que lograba quitarme el aliento. Como siempre parecía disfrutar provocarme esto, verme así de avergonzado y necesitado. ─ Te daré una mano...

De pronto mi cabeza se perdió en el suave toque de sus dedos sobre la carne caliente, en como movía su mano en ese lugar. Para arriba y para abajo, rodeando el borde y acariciando en las partes justas. Solo se podían escuchar mis respiraciones cada vez más agitadas. Estaba a punto de terminar, de explotar en miles de pedacitos...

Mis ojos blanquecinos buscaron entre la neblina de la insatisfacción a mi pareja, encontrándome nuevamente con esa expresión de macabra diversión.

Relájate. Y levanta un poco tus caderas para mi Hinata...─ Puedo notar la preocupación en su rostro mientras va abriéndose paso en mí, al ir llenándome cada vez más hasta que somos solo uno. Y es que ciertamente aún me dolía un poco cada vez que se movía en mi interior, cuando me embestía una vez que lográbamos acoplarnos, pero me gusta sentirme de esa manera si es con Sasuke-kun.

¿Todavía te duele? – Me pregunto al estar ya por completo en mi interior. En un hilo de voz logro responderle que solo un poco, pero cuando lograba acostumbrarme el dolor se convertía en placer, en un mar de deliciosas sensaciones. ─ ¿Te viniste solo al entrar en ti?

Estaba sonriendo ladinamente. Como siempre le divertía causar esto en mi cuerpo. Era tan embarazoso.

Desvié la mirada en un intento de ocultar la vergüenza expresada, porque estaba en lo cierto. Pero no tuve tiempo para perderme tanto en mi cortedad porque el placer volvía a tomarme rápidamente al sentir como Sasuke-kun comenzaba a moverse, al notarlo cerca de mi rostro respirando agitadamente.

Maldición. Me estas apretando mucho...─ Un fuerte gemido escapaba de mi al notar como aplicaba mas fuerza tras acomodarse levantándose un poco. ─ Tan delicioso...

Escuchaba sus palabras a la lejanía, en un tono tan erótico que lograba excitarme más de lo que ya estaba. Quizás por eso siempre me decía esas cosas tan vergonzosas, o tal vez solo le gustaba verme tan apenado. Aunque claro. No había mucho tiempo para pensar en esos momentos, porque el placer que sentía con cada violenta estocada hacía que mi mente se nublara, que fuese de un lugar a otro en un mar de gemidos imposibles de contener.

Mira Hinata, estas duro de nuevo. ─ ¿Cómo quería que mirase? Si ya suficiente vergüenza tenia con estos ruidos que escapan de mí, de solo escuchar los sonidos que hacen nuestros cuerpos cuando se estrellaban. No había nada más en mi mente más que esta persona entrando y saliendo de mí, más que su mano volviendo a recorrer mi creciente excitación. ¿Podía existir tanto placer? ¿Era malo sentirse de esa manera?

Nagh...No aguantare más... ─ Se que podía sentir que pronto me vendría, lo podía notar en esta neblina, su rígida expresión al apretar su miembro en mi interior. Ya no podía decir nada, mi mente estaba quedando en blanco con sus movimientos cada vez más intensos e irregulares tanto abajo como con su mano en mi pene. ─ E-Espera...ya...de...deten...

Mi mente cayó en el limbo del calor que exploto en mi ser. A duras penas percibía los gruñidos de Sasuke-kun tras recibir mi placer, y por unos segundos me extravié en esta magnifica sensación que solo esta persona me brindaba, hasta que nuevamente fui preso por sus arremetidas sin contemplación, notándolo cada vez más caliente en ese lugar. Él también estaba por alcanzar la cima, y yo solo podía seguir gimiendo por sus movimientos.

¿E-Escuchas esos sonidos Hinata? ─ Solo gemidos escaparon de mi boca como respuesta. Su voz se escuchaba tan ronca, tan tirante. ─ Es tu humedad...que esta por recibir mi descarga...

Casi como un rugido se escucho en ese lago al venirse en mi interior, opacando mi intenso gemido al venirme una vez más. Habíamos quedado completamente sucios, llenos de sudor y semen, pero completamente satisfechos. Eso se podía notar en nuestras respiraciones cansadas, en nuestras expresiones.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que todo resultaría de esta forma? Si hubiera sabido que mi felicidad estaría de manos de ese ser que me había estado cuidando desde siempre, creo que hubiese luchado mucho antes por estar a su lado, por brindarle todo lo que el me a dado.

...¿S-Siempre estaremos juntos? ─ Sabía que estaba mal, que me había demostrado no una, sino muchas veces que así seria, pero no podía evitar sentir temor, no estaba acostumbrado a tal sentimiento de alegría después de todo. El desprecio, el miedo siempre había opacado mi intento por ser feliz.

Con duda busque los ojos negros de quien se levantaba levemente de mi cuerpo, encontrando así una sonrisa que jamás había apreciado de parte de esta persona. Mi corazón comenzó a latir intensamente mientras el calor volvía a reunirse en mis pómulos.

No te dejare escapar. ─ Un gemido por bajo escapo de mis labios al percibir como volvía a despertarse en mi interior. No podía creer que quisiese nuevamente, pero cuando su sonrisa tomo forma a esa tan característica suya, supe que no me había equivocado. ─ Tuviste tu oportunidad de dejarme y no lo hiciste. Ahora te comeré por siempre Hinata.

Como era de esperarse. Era temporada de celo, y este león era más insaciable que nunca.

Ahora entre gemidos logro pensar en lo que vendrá, como será nuestro camino hacía las montañas del norte en este tiempo. No estaba seguro de lo que nos esperaría, pero de lo que si estaba era de que seria un viaje completamente agotador.

Pero aquí entre nos, no era como si me disgustase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin:-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Dark:-<strong>__ Hola a todos mis lectores. Y bueno. Al final se transformo en un two-shot. Pero no creo que les haya molestado, porque todos son unos pervertidos (como yo xD). Neh. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Ah. Y para quien preguntaba si estaban desnudos siempre. Pues si, así es kukuku._

_Cuidense mucho_

_Besitos_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan _


End file.
